Truth and Lies
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate has been transferred to Cairns as the new XO aboard Hammersley, what’s going to happen when she finds out Mike is her new CO. Secrets will be exposed and lies will be uncovered.
1. Chapter One

6 years since she had seen him, 5 years since the birth of her Daughter, 6 years since he left with no explanation.

Now here she was standing here in front of him at NAVCOM in Cairns being told he was her new CO. She wanted to throw up, to run away and crawl into bed to never leave it again but then she remembered her beautiful Daughter she was doing this for her so she could have a better and brighter future.

"Nice to meet you Sir" she smiled as she saluted him she tried to pretend that this was all a dream and she would wake up soon, she blinked and she was still there standing in Commander White's office, she blinked again he was still there she knew this wasn't a dream.

"You'll start on Hammersley in a month" Commander White said as she took a seat behind her desk, Mike took a seat across from her so Kate followed suit.

"How long am I being posted for?" Kate asked praying it was only temporary

"You'll be on Hammersley for a 6-month trail and then it will be up to you to decide if you'd like to stay if not you'll get a recommendation to a Frigate, saying you served aboard Hammersley for the 6-month period" Mike said smiling at her.

Kate tried to avoid his gaze she hated the way he looked at her especially this way after it being 6 years he shouldn't be looking at her this way he lost that right 6 years ago when he left her.

"Thank you Sir" Kate said looking back at Commander White.

The meeting went for another 30 minutes before Kate was able to leave, as she made her way down to her car she heard Mike calling

"Kate" she stopped as she waited for him to catch up.

"Sir" she said as he stopped in front of her

"I was wondering if you'd like a guided tour of Hammersley?",

"Ahh sorry no can do, I've got somethings I need to do" Kate said making her way to her car

"Maybe we could catch up for a drink later then, talk about how this is going to go?" Mike said following her.

Kate stopped and turned on her heal "What do you mean how this is going to go?" she said getting upset

"Well you know because of our past",

"That's exactly it Sir it is in the past it no longer matters" Kate said looking at her watch

"Come on Katie, I think we need to talk about it to clear the air" Mike said being persistent.

"Please don't call me that, you lost that right years ago. I need to go now I'm late for something" Kate said turning on her heel and walking back to the car.

Mike stood there as he watched Kate drive off, how could he have been so crazy as to think things would still be the same as 6 years ago. When he was told Kate McGregor would be his new XO his heart skipped a beat, he'd never think he would see her again especially after the way he left all those years ago.

But then again he never thought she would be posted under him as his XO, hopefully he could mend things with her and become a good working team.

Kate made her way up the narrow hallway on either side were small school bags and art work done by kids, she was already running late but she knew how to make her daughter forgive her Chinese for tea it was.

As she entered the room at the end of the hall she was immediately given a soft hug almost sending her flying to the ground.

"Hey Baby, how was your day?" Kate said kissing the little girls hair,

"It was good Mummy I painted a picture" she said as she handed Kate a painting of a boat

"It's beautiful sweetie, why don't you go get your stuff then we'll head home ok" Kate said as the little girl ran towards her locker.

An older looking lady approached Kate while she was waiting

"Hi I'm Susie, you must be Claire's Mum" Kate reached out to shake her hand

"Kate, nice to meet you" she said smiling

"You have a precious little girl, she's absolutely wonderful" Susie said smiling at Kate as they watched Claire hugging another kid

"Yeah she's my everything" Kate said as Claire made her way over to them

"All ready Mummy, just need to get my bag" Claire said pointing to where the bags were hanging in the hallway

"All right lets head home then" Kate said as she turned towards the door

"Bye Claire, nice to meet you Kate" Susie said waving to Claire

"You to" Kate said as she took a hold of Claire's hand as they grabbed her bag and headed to the car.

"So I was thinking Chinese for tea?" Kate said looking at her daughter through the mirror

"Sounds good Mummy, but you don't need to suck up for being late" Claire said with a cheeky grin on her face

"What me never, I actually haven't unpacked anything to cook with" Kate joked as she looked at her daughter who was giggling away.

Later that night Kate and Claire were snuggled up on the couch watching Toy Story when the doorbell rang,

"Who's that?" Claire asked as she sat up on the couch

"I don't know" Kate said as she paused the movie and got up to answer the door, opening the door Kate was surprised to see Mike standing on the other side of the door

"Mike? How did you find out where I live?" Kate said pulling the door a bit to hide Claire who was on the couch

"I read your file, could we talk if you have a minute?" he said trying to look inside

"Ah I don't sorry, another time?" Kate closing the door quickly before he could say anything

"Who was that Mummy?" Claire asked staring at her mum who was leaning against the door

"No one important, come it's your bed time" Kate said as she scooped Claire up in her arms

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Claire asked snuggling her head on Kate's shoulder

"Sure thing Kiddo" Kate said as they made there was upstairs to bed.

Kate awoke early hours of the morning she looked over to her sleeping child and smiled, how was she going to keep Claire a secret from Mike for much longer?

Tonight was a close call and she didn't know how things would go if Mike found out about her.

Claire was the only good thing to come out of their relationship and nothing or no one would ruin that.


	2. Chapter Two

Kate awoke early the next morning with a bunch of hair in her face she moved it aside as she rolled over, there was her beautiful little girl sound asleep spread out as far as she could snoring. She definitely didn't get that from her she thought.

Just another thing to remind her of Mike as much as Kate loved Claire everyday she looked at her it reminded her of Mike she had his bluey grey eyes and Kate's luscious Blonde locks. Every day she did more and more things that reminded her of Mike.

She pulled her dressing gown around her as she made her way down stairs to grab a coffee she heard her phone beep while she was putting on the kettle.

She made her way into the lounge and grabbed her phone off the charger there was a message from Mike 'meet me at the docks for a tour of Hammersley?' Kate huffed as she replied 'you just won't give up will you?' she sent as she placed her phone on the bench while she poured her Coffee 'Not until you say yes' he replied back.

Kate took a sip of her coffee while she tried to decide what to do, if she did go what about Claire it was a weekend so there was no school today 'I can't just drop everything right now' Kate replied hoping he wouldn't ask questions 'I'll pick you up in 20 be ready' he answered not asking but telling her.

Seriously Kate thought to herself as she made her way back upstairs to her room, Claire was now sitting up in bed

"Hey Baby, how'd you sleep?" Kate asked as she sat on the bed next to Claire

"Good, why are you up so early?" Claire asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked at the bedside clock it read 07:40am

"Mummy has to go see the boat she's working on today" Kate said brushing Claire's hair behind her ear

"Can I come please?" Claire asked getting excited

"If you go get dressed, absolutely" Kate said kissing her forehead as Claire jumped out of the bed and ran towards her own bedroom to get dressed.

How was she going to explain to Mike about a kid tagging along?

And what would she do if he asked who she is?

Mike arrived at Kate's house 20 minutes later like he said, he made his way to the front door and knocked, Claire answered the door at first Mike was confused at first not sure if he had the right house

"Yes?" Claire staid staring the man up and down

"Um I'm looking for Kate McGregor?" Mike said smiling at Claire. Claire turned around and yelled towards the stairs

"Mum! There's a man here for you" Claire made her way over to the couch and began putting her shoes on

"I told you to put your shoe's on Claire" Kate said getting quite frustrated as she had already asked her three times

"I am!" Claire answered her mum back as she pulled her shoe on.

Mike was standing in the doorway smiling as Kate looked towards him "Mike, didn't you get my message?" Kate said as she reached for her phone

"No I left it at home, why?" he asked stepping into her house

"I said I'd meet you at the docks" Kate said sliding her shoes on.

"That's ok I'm here now, you ready?" Mike said pointing towards the door

"Yeah one sec" Kate said running into the kitchen and grabbing her handbag

"Alright lets go, come one Claire" Kate said as she grabbed Claire's hand in hers and they made their way to Mike's car, Kate locking the house behind her.

Kate was avoiding Mike's gaze as they drove to the dock's she knew he was trying to figure out who Claire was and how she was related to Kate. When they arrived at the Docks Claire squealed

"Mummy look at the boat! It's like the one in my painting" Claire said taking off her seatbelt as the car came to a stop

"It sure is baby" Kate said as she got out of the car, Claire and Mike following suit. Mike couldn't help but wonder when Kate had a kid let alone be with someone, Claire didn't look any older than 5.

Mike was brought out of his thoughts when an arm tugged on his sleeve

"Mister, can we go on the boat?" Claire asked looking up at Mike

"Sure can" Mike smiled as he looked into Claire's bluey grey eyes.

Claire grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her towards the boat "Come on Mummy!" she said pulling her arm nearly out of her socket, Mike followed behind as they made their way towards Hammersley.

They all made their way up to the bridge after a guided tour where some of the Hammersley crew were doing their watch while she was in Port.

"Hello Sir, and who do we have here?" Charge asked looking down at Claire who was hiding behind Kate's leg

"Charge, 2Dad's this Kate McGregor your new Executive Officer and her daughter Claire" Mike said looking at Kate when he introduced her to some of the crew

"Ma'am, Claire" Charge said shaking Kate's hand and winking at Claire who smiled a big grin, 2Dad's doing the same. Claire made her way out from hiding behind Kate's leg and smiled at Charge.

"X could I have a word in Private?" Mike said standing near the exit of the bridge

"Um sure, Claire stay here with Charge ok" Kate said as she followed Mike

"Yes Mummy" Claire called out while Charge was showing her the controls and the Captain's chair.

Mike made his way to his cabin with Kate following behind

"So what's up?" Kate asked as they entered his cabin, he shut the door behind her and motioned for her to take a seat

"So you have a daughter? Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Mike asked looking at her as he sat on his rack

"Because it wasn't important, it had nothing to do with me starting on Hammersley" Kate said refusing to look at him

"How old is she?" Mike asked curiously

"She's 5 turning 6 in December" Kate said knowing exactly where his head was going

"Is her father in the picture?"

"Seriously that's why you asked me down here?" Kate said standing up

"Well partly" Mike said standing up also

"What Mike? I know you want to ask me so just do it already" Kate said pacing back and forth.

"Is she mine?" Mike asked as he watched the expression change on Kate's face

"No she is mine Mike, you lost the right to be her father when you walked out on me on us" Kate said pushing past him towards the door

"Kate" Mike called after her as she exited his cabin and made her way to the bridge to collect Claire.

"Come on Claire, time to go" Kate said grabbing her purse of the chair and reaching for Claire's hand

"But Mummy, Charge was about to show me the Kitchen" Claire protested.

"He can show you another time. Thanks for watching her guys see you on board in a few weeks" Kate said smiling at Charge and 2Dad's

"No problem" Charge said smiling back as Kate exited the bridge with Claire. Kate made her way towards the gangway when she spotted Mike looking for her

"Kate please.. can we just talk about this?" Mike said grabbing her free hand.

"We have nothing to talk about" Kate said leaving the gangway and making her way towards the entry of the Docks to call a cab.

Claire could tell something was wrong with her mum just by the way she was acting

"Are you ok Mummy?" she asked looking at the tears falling down Kate's cheeks

"Yeah I'm find Baby let's just head home hey" Kate said bending down and giving Claire a big hug.

The ride in the taxi home was pretty quiet Kate tried to hold back the tears and keep a smile on her face so that Claire wouldn't get worried.

She knew this day would come eventually but never did she imagine it would happen like this.


	3. Chapter Three

Claire awoke the next morning to the sounds of her mum making breakfast and singing she hoped out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen

"Mummy?" Claire said wiping the sleep from her eyes as Kate jumped in fright not expecting her daughter to be awake at this hour since it was a Sunday.

"Morning baby, want some pancakes?" Kate said handing Claire a plate with a pancake and some berries.

Claire took the plate and sat at the table while Kate finished up and brought the rest of the pancakes over with some fruit and juice.

"Mum are you ok?" Claire asked as Kate sat down

"Sure baby, why?" Kate asked taking a drink from her coffee

"It's just yesterday you left the boat in a hurry, Charge didn't get to show me the kitchen" Claire said a bit upset.

"Sorry baby, maybe Charge could show you the Galley before I sail in a couple of weeks?" Kate said trying to cheer Claire up.

But Kate spoke to soon after they had finished with breakfast Kate sent Claire upstairs to get dressed her phone rang she picked it up off the bench seeing it was Mike she answered 'Sir?' she answered hoping it was a work related call not personal 'Sorry to bother you X but we've been crash sailed I need you on Hammersly at 09:30am' Kate looked at her watch it read 07:30am 'yes Sir, I'll be there' Kate said hanging up her phone and making her way up stairs to break the news to Claire.

Kate arrived at the docks just after 09:00am she dropped by NAVCOM on her way and asked Maxine if she could possibly look after Claire while she was at sea because she didn't have any family here in Cairns, Maxine was more than happy to look after Claire as she had a son of her own.

Kate knew she would need to work out something more permit while she would be out at Sea but for now Maxine was more than happy to watch after her.

Claire took the news that her mum had to go out of Patrol early quite well, there were a few tears and yelling but she knew it was part of the job and just wanted her mum to be safe. She was a little shy about staying with someone she didn't know but knew her Mother would only ask someone she trust to look after her while she is at sea.

Hammersley had left port and was now on its way to the Arafura Sea for their Patrol. Mike was up on the bridge when he heard someone enter he turned around and smiled seeing it was Kate

"X welcome aboard" he said as Kate stood next to him looking over the water

"Thank you Sir" Kate said refusing to look at him. She just wanted to get on with this Patrol and not talk about what happened between them the other day.

He may be Claire's biological Father but he wasn't there, he wasn't the one doing the 3am crying sessions or the round the clock nappy changes. Nor was he there to teach her to walk or hear her first word. No he was god only knows living his life without Kate and not ever knowing that when he left her he also left his unborn child.

He wasn't there when Kate had to comfort Claire's tears or explain why her Dad wasn't in the picture. Claire would often ask about him and Kate would never know what to say she would just tell him that she loved him very much but he had to leave.

And for now that was good enough for Claire…

Later that night Kate finished her shift and was down in the Galley when Mike walked past he stopped when he saw her wiping a tear from her cheek he walked around to the entry and walked inside

"You okay?" he asked startling Kate making her almost spill her coffee

"Um yeah why wouldn't I be?" Kate said forcing a fake smile

"Maybe because of this" Mike said as he wiped the tear from her cheek, Kate shut her eyes his touch made her tremble.

"Uh I'm going to get some rest before my next watch" Kate said opening her eyes and pulling away from his touch.

"Sure" Mike said moving aside as Kate moved past him he grabbed her hand making Kate look up at him

"Could we maybe talk? When we go back to Shore I mean?" Mike said brushing the back of Kate's hand with his thumb

"Um Sure, I'll let you know" Kate said smiling at him as he let go of her hand she made her way back to her cabin.

As she entered her cabin she shut the door and leant against it sliding to the floor she began to cry and breathe heavily, we did he have to do this to her?

6 years and he still has this charm about him, how was she going to serve with him for the next 6 months if every time she saw him and he flashed that sideways smile her heart began to race…


	4. Chapter Four

Nav made her way to her cabin she shared with Kate, when she got there she heard a faint cry worried she opened the door quickly to see Kate sitting on the floor hyperventilating

"Ma'am are you ok?" Nav yelled as she ran over to Kate sitting on the ground

"Can't breathe" Kate managed to say between gasps of air. Nav reached the intercom

"Swaine to the X's cabin at the rush" Nav said putting the phone back on the hook and attending back to Kate.

Swaine made his way down to Kate and Nav he immediately knew what was wrong with Kate

"Ma'am it appears your having a Panic Attack can you slow your breathing down for me" he said as he sat on the floor in front of Kate

"Like this in and out" he said as he motioned his hands up and down.

"Nav could you go get the Oxygen set up in the wardroom" Swaine asked while still helping Kate to slow down her breathing

"Sure thing Swaine" Nav said as she headed off towards the Ward room almost crashing into Mike in the hallway

"Nav is everything alright with the X?" Mike asked stopping Nav in the hallway

"Um Swaine is in there checking her over" Nav said pointing to her cabin as she continued on her way.

Mike made his way to their cabin and stopped at the door seeing Swaine sitting on the floor with Kate

"Swaine?' he said motioning his head to come see him for a second.

"Just keep doing that I'll be back in a second" Swaine said patting Kate's shoulder as he got up and made his way over to Mike

"Sir?" he said as they moved out of the doorway into the hallway

"What happened?" Mike asked looking back towards Kates cabin

"It appears the X is having a panic attack" Swaine said in a serious tone

"Do you know what caused it?" Mike asked as he saw Nav walking back towards her cabin

"No Sir, I've asked Nav to set up some oxygen and I'm going to take the X to the ward room to check her over" he said nodding his head at Nav knowing she had set everything up.

"Excuse me Sir" Swaine said making his way back into Kate's cabin helping her up they walked to the Ward room with help from Nav, Mike caught the fright in Kate's eyes as they walked past him in the hallway.

He started to think could he be the cause of her Panic attack?

A half an hour later Kate was sitting in the ward room feeling much better, Swaine managed to get her breathing under control and she was on an oxygen tank to try and help the oxygen get to her lungs while she had struggle breathing.

Swaine was taking her blood pressure when Mike walked in

"How's is she?" he asked Swaine ignoring the stare Kate was giving him as he did so

"Her breathing is back to normal and her blood pressure is good, I'd just like her to rest for the rest of the day before her watch in the morning" Swaine said taking the blood pressure machine off Kate's arm.

"You both know I'm still here right?" Kate said in a annoyed tone as she took off the oxygen mask.

"I need to head back to my watch, can you see to the X" Swaine said smiling a Mike as he left the wardroom.

Mike smiled at Kate he didn't know what to say to her

"How you feeling?" he started off by saying to her

"I'm Feeling ok now" she said standing u and almost falling over Mike caught her arm before she fell, he helped her sit back down.

Mike sat opposite her, Kate could feel his eyes on her on his brain working overtime

"Just say it already Mike, I can hear your brain working overtime" Kate said looking up at him

"Does Claire know about me?" he asked jumping straight to the point

"She's asked questions I've told her the truth"

"And what's that?" Mike asked hopeful

"That I love her Dad very much but he left" Kate said realising her slipup

"Love? Kate does this mean.." Mike asked

"Loved, past tense" Kate said hoping he would forget her slip up.

"Kate.." Mike began to say but Kate interrupted him

"Is there anything else I'd really like to go and rest before my shift" Kate said hoping he was done pushing the issue.

"I'd like to talk about how this is going to work?" Mike said realising what he said was a big mistake

"What do you mean?" Kate said looking at him confused

"You, me and Claire?"

"Nothing is changing Mike, she's my daughter you weren't there because you left" Kate said upset

"She's my daughter to Kate, you can't just keep her from me" Mike said getting defensive.

At this moment 2Dad's walked past overhearing everything Mike and Kate were saying.

"You don't get to be a part of her life Mike you chose to walk away, I had planned to tell you that night when I found out but you were nowhere to be seen nothing but a note. How do I know that you won't do the same thing to me again to us, I won't put Claire through that and I won't go through it again" Kate said getting up from the chair, Mike following suite

"Kate I'm not the same man I was back then, I have a child to think about now I'd do anything for Claire for you" he said reaching for Kate's arm.

"I'm not having this discussion here, were done" Kate said turning to walk back to her cabin

"Kate please! Just hear me out" he said following her.

2Dad's heard them coming out of the Ward room so he quickly made an exit to the Galley as he heard footsteps walking past he peaked through the opening of the Galley door.

"I don't want to discuss it anymore Mike, so just drop it ok" Kate said turning around not realising how close Mike was walking behind her

"Kate please I just want to be apart of Claire's life" he said steading her when she bumped into him.

They were inches apart from each other when Kate looked up at Mike she went weak at the knees

"Ok, but it's on my terms" Kate said getting lost in Mike's eyes

"Great" Mike whispered as he moved his hands to her waist.

"Mike…" Kate began saying as he leant in closer lips inches apart her breathe hitched as they were broken out of there spell when they heard Charge and Nav's voice.

They pulled apart as Charge and Nav made their way towards them

"Goodnight Sir" Kate said smiling weakly at Mike as she turned and entered her cabin leaving Mike in the hallway with Charge and Nav.

Seriously Kate, first you have a panic attack over the guy now you almost kiss him, on board Hammersley.

No matter how much she tried to deny it she was and still would always be in Love with Mike Flynn.


	5. Chapter Five

The rest of Patrol was uneventful Hammersley was tasked to help with a clean up after a cyclone hit the coast of Samaru.

The clean-up took longer than expected when they had the job of having to find a lost child who had run off in the storm they eventually found him hiding in a old world war 2 bunker, he took cover from the cyclone not knowing it couldn't be opened from the inside because the latch was broken.

He was rescued safely and returned to his Father who was worried sick, Kate couldn't help but watch on thinking of how would be if Mike had been in the picture since Claire was born.

Hammersley arrived back at Port in early hours of a Friday morning, Kate just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with her daughter. She felt like she could sleep forever, she narrowly avoided Mike confronting her and when she made her way to her car he tried calling out to her but she didn't want any of it.

Her first patrol was horrible how was she supposed to serve on Hammersley for the next 6 months with him if any chance they had alone he would want to talk about the past.

Kate had moved on from the past when he left she waited hoping he would return wasted 2 weeks of her life for something that never happened. Kate would have to collect Claire from Maxine's in the morning, she arrived home just after 2am she went straight up to bed to try and get some well needed rest.

Kate awoke just after lunch the next day to a knock on her door, she got up out of bed collecting her dressing gown as she made her way down stairs. Kate opened the door half asleep when she was grabbed tightly by a pair of small arms

"Mummy!" Claire said embracing her Mum in a big hug

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Kate asked unaware of the time

"It's lunch time you were supposed to pick me up" Claire said a little confused

"Right sorry, must have gotten more sleep than I expected" Kate said looking towards the front door expecting to see Maxine there but instead it was Mike.

"Why don't you go put your stuff in your room" Kate said kissing Claire on the forehead as she made her way up the stairs.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Kate asked making her way towards the kitchen

"Maxine had to go to work so she asked me to drop Claire off" Mike said following Kate

"Thanks" Kate said putting on the kettle hoping Mike would leave her to it she wanted to ask him if he said anything to Claire but she couldn't find the right words.

Claire made her way down the stairs and overheard Mike and her Mum talking so she stopped at the end of the staircase listening in,

"Kate, I haven't told her if that's what you're wondering" Mike said as if he read her mind.

"I wasn't…" Kate said putting her hands up in surrender

"Kate I want to fix things, I want to be here for Claire for you" Mike said moving closer to Kate, he stood in front of her as she was backed against the cupboard

"No Mike, you just can't fix the past 6 years with one promise it doesn't work like that" Kate said pushing him back

"I know that Kate, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to be in your life in our daughters life!" Mike said raising his voice a little. Neither one of them knew Claire was sitting on the end of the stairs listening in to their conversation.

"I think you should leave" Kate said noticing Claire out of the corner of her eye.

Mike made his way towards the front door knowing there was nothing else he could do but proof Kate wrong, as he made his way to his car Claire came running out to him

"Are you leaving?" she asked upset

"Yeah sweetie I think it's for the best" he said knelling down in front of her

"For good?" Claire asked tear forming in her eyes

"No not for good, I'm not going anywhere" Mike said wiping the tears away from Claire's cheek

"So you're my Dad then?" Claire blurted out

"How did you?"

"I overheard you and Mum talking" Claire said smiling at him

"Well in that case I meant what I said I'm going to do everything to make it up to you both" Mike said smiling back at her.

"She still loves you, just remember that" Claire said giving him a hug

"How do you know?" Mike asked pulling away from the hug

"She keeps a photo of you under her pillow" Claire said showing him the photo she took from her Mother's room.

Mike smiled as he looked down at the photo, it was of him and Kate looking into each other's eyes so in love. What Claire said next surprised Mike

"don't give up on her Dad on us" Claire said kissing Mike's cheek as she turned around and walked back into the house. Mike got up and smiled as he saw Kate standing in the doorway giving Claire a big hug.

Claire wasn't hard on Kate about Mike being her Father part of her always knew because of that photo she just wished her Mum would give him a chance to make things up to her.

Kate started to think maybe she was being to hard on Mike, Kate was watching when Claire was interacting with Mike he was so great with her it made her heart break.

Should she give Mike another chance and open up her heart again or continue feeling miserable every time she sees Mike.


	6. Chapter Six

Kate was watching T.V with Claire later that night when Claire decided to confront her Mum

"You know you could give Mike a second chance" she said taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl

"What? Where's this coming from?" Kate said surprised at what Claire was saying

"I can tell you still love him Mum" now Kate was defiantly confused

"How did you…"

"I found your photo, under your pillow, I know he's my Dad" Claire blurted out

"Ok when did my 5-year-old turn into a teenager" Kate said jokingly

"I can see the way you look at him Mum or the way you smile when you talk about him" Claire said throwing a piece of popcorn at her Mum.

"I'm not having this conversation with my 5-year-old, time for bed come on" Kate said moving as she scooped Claire up in her arms causing her to giggle.

"I love you Mummy, I just want you to be happy" Claire said as Kate was tucking her into bed

"I am happy Kiddo, I've got you and I don't need anything else" Kate said kissing her nose softly

"But you'll be happier if Dad was here" Kate was shook at Claire calling Mike Dad, when did this happen.

"Come on Kiddo, time to get some sleep" Kate said turning off Claire's night as she made her way out the door

"Love you Kiddo" she said closing the door

"Love you Mummy" Claire said rolling over and closing her eyes.

Kate hoped into her bed and stared at the ceiling she couldn't sleep now not after what her daughter said, since when did her 5-year-old become so wise with advice.

She needed to fix this somehow part of her knew her daughter was right she did love Mike she always had and when he left it broke her heart, how could she move on with her life if her heart would always belong to Mike.

Enough was enough she was going to sort this out one way or another she reached for her phone on the bedside table and opened it to Mike's number dialling it she prayed he wouldn't answer but luck wasn't on her side

"Hello? Kate?" Mike said through the phone

"I can't keep doing this Mike" she said to Mike on the other side of the phone

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I don't need you to keep apologizing Mike. I'm giving you one chance to be in Claire's life and if you screw it up there won't be another. I won't put her through what you put me through" Kate said getting teary

"Kate I want to be there for her 100% this changes everything I want to be a proper Father to Claire" Mike said trying to convince her

"I need to go out somewhere tomorrow how about you come over in the morning and take Claire out for the day get to know her" Kate said shifting in her bed

"I'd love that" Mike said smiling on the end of the phone

"She's pretty extraordinary Mike don't hurt him like you did to me" Kate said as a tear fell down her cheek

"I won't Kate, I'll see you in the morning",

"Goodnight Mike"

"Goodnight Kate" Mike said as Kate hanged up the phone.

Mike went to sleep with a smile on his face that night glad that Kate was at least giving him a chance to be in Claire's life.

He was going to proof Kate wrong and be there for Claire no matter what, and maybe Kate will warm up to the idea of them being a family one day.

It really shook him when Claire said Kate was still in love with him especially after the way he left her…

Flashback:

Mike had met Kate at Watson Bay a month before classes had started they met at a small bar near the ADFA campus. Mike had introduced himself to her with the usual pickup line 'Do you come here often?' at first Kate wanted nothing to do with him so he went back over to his friends.

He spent most of the evening watching Kate as she sat at the bar drinking by herself until he worked up the courage to try again with her. This time they really hit it off and got to talking about how they were both at ADFA, they took a walk along the bench and sat there until the Sun came up the next day.

Fast forward to a month later and Kate started her first course at ADFA to find Mike was the instructor of the course. Kate was sleeping with a teacher so she ended things but neither one of them could give up what they had so they kept it a secret for months and months.

It was a cold July morning when Mike awoke with a small frame resting against his chest he looked down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend a beautiful blonde named Kate McGregor.

He moved out of her embrace to get ready for class but Kate wasn't having any of it

"Mm Morning" she said as she moved her head to look up at him

"Morning beautiful" he said moving down to kiss her lips softly.

"We need to get up you've got class and I have a lecture to teach" Mike said sitting up as he moved his legs around to stand

"Right, we can't get caught fraternising" Kate said smiling at him as she got out of the bed, Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him

"I've still got an hour before I start" he said gripping her waist as he kissed her passionately

"I've got class in 30minutes" Kate said getting distracted by Mike kissing her neck.

Mike picked her up and carried her to the bathroom "Plenty of time" he joked as he kissed her passionately again.

Kate made her way home after class she had been feeling ill all day since her first class, she wasn't sure if it was something she at or she was coming down with something. She remembered that she hadn't had her Period for this month so she went to the shops and brought a Pregnancy test.

When she arrived back home Mike was still teaching a class so she had plenty of time to do the test and get something ready for dinner, she made her way into the bathroom to the test and waited for the time it said as she flipped it over she squealed it was 'Positive' she as going to be a Mother! She had planned to tell Mike tonight at dinner but he didn't arrive until late.

Mike made his way towards the bedroom, Kate was already in bed asleep he didn't want to wake her so he went and sat on the couch. He had some news to tell her but couldn't find the right words to say…

He was called the Fleet Command today they offered him a promotion to serve as a CO on Patrol boat, it was such a surprise and he was told he'd need to give them an answer by tomorrow.

How was he supposed to leave to serve on a Patrol boat leave Kate?

He was madly in love with her and didn't want to do anything to ever hurt her. He couldn't choose but he had to he had to choose what was right for him despite Kate.

He quietly made his way into the bedroom and packed his things he sat on the bed next to Kate watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful this was not how he wanted things to go.

He gently kissed her forehead trying not to wake her as he placed a note on the pillow next to her "Goodbye Katie" he said closing the door behind him as he left to go serve on a Patrol boat.

Kate awoke the next morning expecting to see Mike lying next to her she got a huge disappointment when he wasn't there nothing but a note 'I'm sorry Kate' she got up looking through his wardrobe everything was gone, his clothes shoes, everything.Kate broke down into tears as she sat there staring at his empty space and her positive pregnancy test.

How could he leave her like this?

How was she supposed to raise this baby by herself?

End Flashback:

Mike showed up at Kate's house like he said he would, he knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in' so he entered

"Kate?" he said closing the door behind him

"In the kitchen" she yelled back. Kate was making coffee while Claire was at the table eating breakfast,

"Hi Daddy" Claire said between a mouthful of food

"Hi pumpkin" he said as he kissed the top of her head and made his way over to Kate.

"So how long can I take her for?" Mike asked as Kate handed him a coffee,

"Well I'll be out until about 3 so maybe bring her home at dinner time?" Kate said smiling at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds good" Mike said taking a sip of his drink.

"Ready Daddy" Claire said 5 minutes later putting her plate I the sink.

"Righto let's go then" Mike said picking up Claire's backpack, Kate collected her handbag and followed them outside

"Bye Mummy" Claire said giving her a big hug

"Bye baby" Kate said kissing Claire's head.

Kate watched as Mike helped Claire into his car and then driving off, Kate turned on her engine and made her way to the shops more specifically a psychologist she didn't want Mike or Claire to know she had made a session because of her Panic attack and there were a few things she wanted to work through for Claire's sake.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kate made her way home after her appointment for a first session it went really well, she spoke about her panic attack and what it felt like she also discussed Mike being back in the picture with Claire.

It brought up a lot of feelings she didn't know she was bottling up she cried a little, ok maybe a lot but the whole time she felt like she was getting so much off her chest and she could be a better Mother to Claire without bottling all these things up.

Kate arrived home just after lunch Mike wasn't due to bring Claire home until dinner time, the house was so quite without Claire around Kate was so lost the only time Claire is never around is when she's at school which most of the time Kate is out at Sea anyway.

Kate made herself comfortable on the couch and decided to watch a movie, she was so exhausted from crying she decided to close her eyes for a few minutes' rest.

Kate awoke to a loud bang and voices she peaked over the couch to see Mike standing there taking Claire's backpack off

"Good afternoon sleepy head" Mike joked as he spotted Kate sitting up on the couch

"What time is it?" Kate asked looking at her phone which was flat

"Just after 6" Mike said showing her his phone.

"We brought some Pizza Home Mummy" Claire said jumping on her Mum who was still sitting on the couch

"Yum my favourite" Kate said kissing Claire's cheek,

"Come on Mummy it' getting cold" Claire said as she pulled Kate up from the couch.

They made their way into the kitchen and set up on the table was 2 pizza boxes, red wine and a juice for Claire. Kate smiled at Mike as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down

"Wine?" he asked holding up the bottle

"Yes please" Kate said handing him her glass. Claire looked on with a huge smile on her face, her parents were being civil with each other.

"So what did you 2 get up to today?" Kate asked as she grabbed a piece of Meat Lovers pizza.

"Daddy took me to the beach and then we went to McDonald's for lunch I had a big girl meal" Claire said excited as she took a sip of her juice

"Really, that sounds like fun" Kate said looking at Mike

"We collected some shells at the beach didn't we Claire" Mike said avoiding Kate's gaze.

"We sure did, except I forgot and left them at McDonald's" Claire said a little upset

"That's ok baby, you can collect some more next time" Kate said smiling at her.

"Next time?" Mike asked hopeful

"Yeah, I'll talk to you more about it when we don't have prying ears listening in" Kate said discreetly pointing to Claire who was to interested in picking the toppings off her pizza than listening to her parent's talking.

Kate was sitting out on the deck just after 8pm listening to the waves crashing on the shore when she heard faint footsteps

"Did she go down ok?" Kate asked looking at Mike as he took a seat next to her

"Out like a light" he said smiling at her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mike spoke

"I should head home" he said getting up ready to leave. What Kate said next surprised him

"I saw a psychologist today" Kate blurted out. Mike sat back down next to Kate

"Wow, um does Claire know?" Kate shook her head

"It was a spare of the moment decision" Mike looked Kate as he saw a tear fall from her cheek

"That's why you wanted me to take Claire for the day?" Kate nodded her head as she tried to speak between the tears

"Turns out I'm a mess and I have so many unresolved feelings and issues" Kate said smiling weekly at him

"Kate if me being here in your life is causing problems..." Mike began saying but Kate interrupted him

"No. I want you to be here for Claire, she needs you" Kate said as she reached over and gripped his hand.

Mike smiled at her as he squeezed her hand in comfort

"I just need some time to figure things out, how I'm feeling" Kate said taking her hand back

"I was hoping that maybe we could work some sort of system out like maybe you have Claire every second weekend to start off with?" Kate said looking back out at the ocean.

"I'd like that" Mike said smiling at Kate

"Good, I think Claire will be excited" Kate said getting up and making her way back inside

"Right well I guess be heading home then" Mike said as he made his way to the front door, Kate following behind.

"I guess so" Kate said as Mike opened the front door he turned around to face Kate

"Thanks for letting me take Claire today, it really meant a lot" Mike said leaning in close as he kissed Kate on the cheek

"Good night Kate" he said turning around and making his way to his car.

Kate watched as he drove off a smile across her face as he did so, she couldn't help but think the kiss he gave her was a little too close for comfort right now.

Kate wanted to tell him about her session, tell him that she still had feelings for him and that being around him every day was driving her insane.

She just prayed that letting him into her life again for Claire wasn't a big mistake.

Could she trust him enough to make sure he didn't hurt her daughter the way he hurt her?

5 Months later:

What an eventful 6 months it has been, Kate started seeing someone name Rick Gallagher who turned out to be a bad guy tried to poison everyone. Thank god she never brought him home to meet Claire, Mike started dated a woman named Ursula Morell but after a few months she mysteriously disappeared she later showed up to be working with Rick Gallagher.

They set up a string operation which they thought had worked but where mistaken.

Kate and Mike were on the bridge when a call came through the radio

"We do not have Gallagher; I repeat we do not have Gallagher" 2Dad's said through the 2way

"What?!" Mike said through the radio as he looked at Kate, a few moments later Gallagher broke into the bridge holding Ursula at gun point

"It wasn't that far for me to swim and none of your people were watching the starboard side" Gallagher said as Kate raised her gun at him

"Don't be foolish Kate" he said aiming the gun at her.

"Put the gun down" Mike said

"Uh-uh No I'm not asking for much Mike just drop me a few hundred yards that way, give me a RHIB and you get Ursula back in once piece" he said holding the gun into her side.

"Lower the weapon" Mike said to Kate

"Sir?" Kate said confused

"That's an order X" Mike said as Kate reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"That's the spirit" Gallagher said with a smile on his face

"I did that to show you I'm a reasonable man but this ship is going nowhere" Mike said sternly

"I'm not bluffing" Gallagher said as he pushed the gun harder into Ursula's ribs

"Kill her and we'll kill you, require target" Mike said as Kate once again aimed her gun at Gallagher.

At this moment Swaine made his way onto the bridge distracting Gallagher Mike leaped for the gun a shot went off in the direction towards Kate.Mike managed to get a hold of the gun but not before Gallagher pulled the handle and shot himself in the stomach as he dropped to the floor.

Mike went to check on Ursula instantly as he turned around her noticed Kate sitting on the ground pail looking holding her shoulder,

"Kate!" he said running over to her

"It's just a graze, it's fine, I'm fine" she said holding her shoulder

"Swaine" Mike said as he knelled next to Kate

"Keep pressure on it I'll go get my kit" Swaine said as Mike put pressure on Kate's shoulder

"Those Frigates need all the help they can get" Mike said trying to lighten the mood. Kate laughed as her face turned more pail.

Later that day Mike was in his cabin when Kate knocked on his door she entered

"How's the arm?" he asked as she walked in "Good, like I said just a graze, healing as we speak" she said smiling at him.

Mike placed the book he had in his hand down and handed her an envelope "Your recommendation for a Frigate posting" Kate took the envelope

"Um actually I was thinking of taking up your invitation and staying on Hamersley" Kate said smiling at him

"Well there's nothing I love more than loyalty and a real throat ripping debate" Mike said with a grin.

Hammersley was decommissioned that day while most of the crew were moving on to bigger and better things Kate was staying, she had grown accustomed to living on a small ship.

It appears Big Ships aren't always better.

**So yes I know this part is from Season 1 with ET, but I wanted to incorincorporate it into my story now because I wanted to fast Forward it. There is still going to be a few more Chapters so keep reading and let me know what you think!! **


	8. Chapter Eight

Kate made her way home to Claire, Maxine was looking after her still whenever Kate was out at Sea, Kate had told her she would find something more permanent but Maxine didn't mind she enjoyed looking after Claire.

"Hi Mummy" Claire said as Kate made her way into the kitchen

"Hi baby" Kate said as she kissed Claire's head.

"Thanks again Maxine you're a life saver" Kate said sitting on the couch next to her

"Hey like I said no problem at all, Ryan's all grown up now so it's good to be able to look after someone again" Maxine said smiling at Kate

"What happened to your arm Mum?" Claire said standing next to the couch pointing at Kate's bloody arm

"Nothing baby it's just a graze" Kate said getting off the couch and heading up stairs towards the bathroom.

"Let me help" Maxine said as she walked in on Kate trying to change her dressing

"Thanks" Kate said sitting on the end of the bathtub.

"So have you told him?" Maxine asked as she was cleaning Kate's dressing

"I've decided to stay on the new Hammersley" Kate said surprising Maxine

"Kate, you get an offer to serve on the big and best Frigate and you choose to stay on Hammersley?" Maxine said putting the final bandage on Kate's arm.

"I need to stay for Claire" Kate said softly

"You sure it's just for Claire?" Maxine said knowing how Kate had been trying to deal with her feelings for Mike.

Maxine had become quite close to Kate, since each time Kate's at Sea she looks after Claire they have formed an unlikely friendship. She had become the one Kate told all her secrets and dreams too and Maxine was more than willing to listen.

She had a past with Mike like Kate which also resulted in a child but a son who was now 19. He was barley ever home always out with friends or working at the docks. Maxine had become closer with Kate than her and Mike were these days.

Maxine knew how much Kate cared for Mike but knew she couldn't do anything about it because of the Navy Regulations.

"I best be heading home, Ryan is probably wondering where his dinner is" Maxine said making her way down the stairs

"Thanks again, Claire come say goodbye to Aunty Max" Kate said as Claire came running from the kitchen to give Maxine a hug

"Bye Aunty Max, see you next time" Claire said giving Maxine a hug and making her way back into the kitchen

"Bye Kiddo, see you Tomorrow Kate" Maxine said softly so Claire wouldn't hear.

"Yeah it starts at 11am" Kate said giving Maxine a hug.

"Bye" Kate said as Maxine left made her way to her car.

Kate made her way back inside to Claire.

"So you excited about tomorrow? The big 6!" Kate said with tears in her eyes,

"Don't cry Mummy, I'm still me" Claire said giving Kate a hug.

"I know your just growing up so fast!" Kate said kissing the top of her head.

"Pizza for tea?" Claire said looking up at her Mother

"Pizza for tea it is" Kate said laughing as she reached for her mobile.

Kate was lying in bed later that night thinking over the years of her being a Mother to Claire, how is her baby turning 6 tomorrow! It only just feels like yesterday she was giving birth to her.

Flashback:

Kate was in Labour for 14hours how was she supposed to do this whole Parent thing without Mike?

Once falling pregnant a new life for Kate started, not only for her but her baby as well. Kate knew from day one she was going to keep this baby no matter what but she didn't expect Mike to walk out on her before she even had a chance to tell him. Her Mother had come down to help her through the first few months of having her baby.

Kate gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl she looked exactly like Mike... At first Kate was so depressed and didn't even want to hold let alone look at her daughter she reminded her to much of Mike. Her Mum pushed her to feed her one night and she instantly fell in love with her and couldn't imagine her life without her.

She named her after her Mother so she was named Claire Louise McGregor. Perfect name for her perfect little girl. Kate struggled the first few years having to do everything herself the 3am feedings, constant nappy changes the teething.

There were times she wanted to give up but she couldn't imagine her life without Claire in it. She saw on the News one time that Mike had saved the American President from people who were trying to kill him, Claire was about 3 years old and asked who the famous man was she said 'that's your Daddy' and left it at that Claire didn't ask anymore questions except for each year on her birthday she wished for her Father to be there.

This year her dream would be coming true with Mike going to be there when she blew out her candles. Kate was beyond happy that Claire would finally get her wish.

End Flashback:

Today was the day her baby was turning 6, she surprised Claire with a big birthday breakfast with her favourites Pancakes!

"Happy Birthday baby girl" Kate said giving Claire a massive bear hug

"Thank Mummy" Claire said pulling away from the hug and sitting at the table to eat her breakfast.

Kate sat with her "What's wrong?" Kate asked knowing her daughter all too well

"I just was hoping Daddy would be here" Claire said moving her food around on her plate.

Just as Kate was about to answer her daughter back there was a knock at the door "I wonder who that could be" Kate said curiously towards her daughter pretending she didn't know who it was

"Are you going to get it?" Claire asked staring at her Mum

"why don't you answer it for me, I'm going to get a refill" Kate said making her way over to the kettle as Claire made her way to the front door.

Kate knew who exactly was at the door

"DADDY!!!" Kate heard Claire scream as she heard a thud. Kate made her way into the lounge to see Mike sitting on the floor with Claire giving him a huge hug.

Kate couldn't help but laugh to herself that a 6-year-old could have more force than a grown man. Mike picked Claire up as he picked himself up he carried her into the kitchen and placed her down

"You knew It was him didn't you Mummy" Claire said giggling as she sat back to eat her breakfast.

"I might have" Kate said smiling as she handed Mike a plate of Pancakes.

"So do you want your present's now or when everyone else gets here for the party?" Kate asked Claire 20 minutes later after they had finished breakfast

"Now please!" Claire said running into the lounge and sitting on the floor.

Kate made her way into the lounge carrying a present wrapped in Supergirl wrapping paper, Claire squealed as Kate handed it to her she immediately started pulling at the wrapping paper it was a barbie doll with a Navy outfit on

"I love it!!" Claire said jumping up to give her Mum a hug.

Mike gave Claire her present next it was in a bag because Mike never knew how to wrap things properly.

Kate laughed as Claire pulled out a teddy bear from the bag in a navy uniform that said 'McGregor' on the nametag when Claire squeezed its hand there was Mike's voice saying 'I love you my beautiful Daughter' this made Kate tear up it was such a wonderful gift especially for when Mike would be out at Sea.

"It's beautiful, thank you Daddy" Claire said embracing him in a bear hug.

Everyone else arrived around 12pm, Maxine brought Ryan who finally got to meet Kate properly not just a quick hello as he was passing through the door. Claire got spoilt with so many presents from the Hammersley crew 2Dad's even brought her a little mini uniform like her Mothers that she insisted on wearing for the entire day.

When it came to cutting the cake Kate had made it herself it was a Supergirl Cake with a boat, Claire was really into Supergirl lately the kids cartoon version.

"Make a wish baby" Kate said as she knelt down and placed the cake in front of Claire as she blew out the candles

"What you wish for pumpkin?" Mike said knelling down next to Claire

"If I tell you it won't come true" Claire said smiling at Mike.

She then turned to her Mum and whispered in her ear Kate's smile disappeared from her face as she gave Claire a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to cut the cake and give her a piece.

Everyone had left just after 8pm and Mike was the only one left he was helping Kate pack things up

"So is everything ok?" he asked placing the final plate in the dishwasher

"hmm oh yeah everything's fine" Kate said smiling weakly at him.

Kate had put Claire to bed earlier because she had fallen asleep on the couch snuggled with her teddy bear Mike got her. She must have had a long day and been exhausted.

Kate sat on the lounge to relax after finally cleaning everything up Mike followed suite, he could tell something was off ever since Claire blew out her Birthday Candles

"So what did she wish for?" Mike said trying to break the silence

"Oh nothing" Kate said smiling at him

"Well it obviously isn't nothing if it's made you go quite" Mike said playfully tapping her on the arm.

How was she going to find the right words to explain what their daughter wished for?

"Well..." Kate said fiddling with her shirt

"Kate, you can tell me anything" Mike said moving closer to her

"She wants you and I to get back together" Kate blurted out as she looked at Mike's expression change.

"Wow ok" Mike said shifting to face the T.V

"This is why I didn't want to tell you it's made things weird" Kate said shifting to face him.

"No it hasn't, I mean I'm not surprised really" Mike said shifting to face Kate once more

"You're not? Why?" Kate asked resting her head on her arm

"She's brought it up before when she's stayed at mine" Mike said not sure how Kate was going to react

"What? Why didn't you say anything" Kate said hitting him on the arm

"Because, she only brought it up once" Mike said laughing.

"It's not funny Mike! We can't lead her on like that" Kate said touching his arm and not realising she had moved in closer

"No I guess not" Mike said also moving closer to Kate, he instinctively moved his hand up and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as he stroked her cheek

"Kate..." he began saying but was stopped by Kate kissing his lips softly.

As she pulled away he smiled at her and leaned in for another passionate kiss, their hands began to explore each other's body's Mike moved his hand under her shirt and began to under her bra, Kate was the first to pull away

"Not here" she said grabbing Mike's hand and stopping him

"Right, sorry" he said as Kate arose from the couch and pulled him with her and walked him to her bedroom

"Are you sure?" Mike said as Kate they entered her bedroom closing the door behind them

"Yes, I've never been surer" Kate said pulling off her shirt and Mike pulled her into an embrace lips meeting in a fiery kiss.

Passion and Lust of forever craving each other was exposed that night and maybe just maybe Claire's wish could come true…..


	9. Chapter Nine

Kate awoke early the next morning feeling a heavy weight around her waist she opened her eyes staring at her bedside clock it read 07:00 she closed her eyes to get back to sleep before opening them again and realising what had happened last night.

She slowly turned her body to look behind her noticing Mike sound asleep with his arm around her waist. She slowly lifted Mike's arm as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown and making a quick exit for her ensuite.

Oh god what had she done?

Mike was her boss she just broke Navy Regulations and what is Claire going to say if she finds Mike asleep in Kate's bed...

Kate was pacing back and forth in the bathroom when she heard faint footsteps walking towards her bedroom. Claire! Kate quickly walked out of the bathroom and descended into the hallway closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Morning baby" Kate said frightening Claire who was still half asleep

"Mummy, I was coming for my morning cuddles why are you up?" Claire said rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Natured called early this morning, sorry baby" Kate said knelling in front of Claire

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll make some breakfast" Kate said hoping Claire would go back to her room.

Kate could hear noises coming from her Bedroom knowing that Mike was up

"What was that?" Claire said looking behind her Mother at her closed bedroom door.

"Nothing" Kate said smiling at Claire

"But you never close your door" Claire said crossing her arms.

At this exact moment Kate's bedroom door flung open and Mike stood there dumbfounded as Claire looked at him with a questioning look.

'Shit' Kate whispered under her breathe as she stood up next to Claire.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Claire asked surprised.

"Ah…" Mike said looking at Kate for help

"Did Daddy stay over?" Claire asked looking at her Mum.

Kate didn't know what to say so she just looked at Mike, What Claire did next was completely unexpected

"YES! My wish worked!" she said giving Mike and Kate a massive hug.

Kate looked at Mike as Claire was hugging them she rolled her eyes at him as Mike mouthed the words 'sorry' to her.

Claire was getting dressed when Kate walked Mike to his car

"So…." Kate began saying

"Last night…" she said Mike interrupting her

"Shouldn't have happened"

"Right exactly what I was going to say" Kate said smiling awkwardly at him.

"Yeah... So I'll um pick Claire up next week?" Mike said smiling at her

"Sure thing, see you then" Kate said moving aside for him to get in his car.

Mike went to kiss Kate goodbye realising what he went to do he pulled back immediately getting in his car and driving off.

Kate made her way back inside and was scared by Claire

"Is Daddy gone?" she said disappointed

"Yeah sorry baby he had stuff to do" Kate closing the front door behind her

"But you guys are back together now?" Claire asked hopeful

"Well not exactly" Kate said watching Claire's face change.

"But my wish it worked!" Claire said getting upset

"No baby I'm sorry it was a mistake your Dad slept over because he drank too much. We're not back together" Kate said saying the first lie that came to mind

"But you love him" Claire said stomping her feet

"Sometimes it doesn't matter" Kate said kneeling in front of Claire.

"NO!!" Claire said screaming as she ran off to her room and slammed the door.

"Claire? Don't be like that" Kate yelled after her pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kate spent the rest of the day cleaning it always helped to distract her, Claire spent most of the day in her room and didn't come out for dinner.

Kate was getting worried when she hadn't heard a sound from Claire's room for the past 8 hours she slowly made her way up stairs to her room

"Claire?" she said knocking softly, she didn't hear anything so she opened the door and turned on the light. Claire was gone!

"Claire?" Kate said frantically looking around Claire's room and adjoining bathroom

"This isn't funny" Kate said moving her blankets on her bed and revealing a note 'Mum, I've gone to bring Dad back to you and make him see he needs you, you need him to you just don't want to see it. Don't worry about me I'll find my way there. Love Claire x'

"Shit" Kate said running downstairs and grabbing her phone to dial Mike.

"Kate?" Mike said answering his phone

"Mike! Is Claire there?" she asked in a panic

"No why?" Mike asked curiously

"She's run away I can't find her anywhere in her room" Kate said between tears

"Ok hang on I'll be over in 10" Mike said hanging up.

Kate threw her phone across the room in a fit of rage and emotional she flopped to the ground crying, where could her baby have gone she doesn't know how to get to Mike's let alone where he lives its always night time when Kate drops her off or when Mike picks her up.

She's only 6 where in the world is she!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Mike arrived at Kates house just after 7,

"How long has she been gone?" Mike said walking through the front door frantically

"I don't know she stormed off to her room just after you left and that was just after 9 this morning" Kate said rubbing her hands over her face

"Why what happened?" Mike asked leaning against the bench, Kate looked at him in disbelief

"You know what happened Mike, she caught us and thought we were getting back together, I tried to explain that you only stayed over because you drank too much to drive but she got all upset and stormed off. I went to check on her before I called you and this was under her blanket" Kate said handing him the note.

Mike read over the note giving Kate a concerning look. "So where do we start?" Mike said placing the note down on the bench

"I don't know" Kate said running her hands through her hair as tears began to fall

"Hey, we're going to find her" Mike said moving around the bench pulling Kate into an embrace to comfort her.

Kate and Mike spent the rest of the night calling everyone they could think of that might know or have seen Claire, they both took separate cars and drove around all the possible routes you could use to get to Mike's house, no luck.

Kate drove around for hours looking for Claire before she came back home at 4 in the morning for a quick rest. Mike came back at 6 seeing Kate sound asleep on the couch he placed a blanket over her.

He sat next to her on the couch when Kate stirred

"Any luck?" she said sitting up between yawns

"No I've looked everywhere" Mike said as Kate moved resting her head on his shoulder

"What are we going to do Mike, she's our baby and we don't know where she is" Kate said closing her eyes

"I'll find her Kate I promise" he said looking down noticing Kate had fallen back asleep he pulled the blanket over her once again as he closed his eyes for a little bit.

Mike was awoken by the vibrating of his phone he slowly pulled it out of his pocket answering it quietly hoping not to wake Kate who was sound asleep on his lap

"Mike Flynn" he said answering it as Kate began to stir

"Sorry to bother you Sir but I think there's something here that belongs to the X" Charge's voice said through the phone

"What is it Charge?" Mike said hopeful and Kate sat herself up over hearing Charge on the phone

"I think you should come and see for yourself, at Hammersley Sir" Kate began to pull herself together arising from the couch she grabbed her car keys

"We're on our way Charge" Mike said hanging up and following Kate outside to her car.

Kate and Mike arrived at the docks and made their way towards Hammersley on foot, Charge was waiting on the dock in front of Hammersley with Claire

"Claire!" Kate said running towards Charge, Claire ran towards her Mother and embraced her in a massive hug

"I'm sorry Mummy" Claire said into Kate's hair as she was hugging her. Mike made his way over to Charge

"Where did you find her?" Mike asked

"I went for an early morning walk to Hammersely and found her waiting at the front gate, said she was looking for you" Charge said smiling at Mike

"Thanks Charge" Mike said patting him on the back and making his way over to Kate and Claire.

Claire pulled away from Kate's embrace when she saw Mike making his way over

"Hey Pumpkin" he said as Claire jumped into his arms

"I'm sorry Daddy" Claire said giving her Dad and big hug

"Why did you run off, you had your Mum and I worried" Mike said as Claire pulled away from the hug looking at her Father guiltily

"I didn't want you to leave" Claire said placing a hand on Mike's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere you know that" Mike said looking at Kate

"But you did, you left yesterday I was coming to find you to bring you back to Mum" Claire said looking hopeful

"It doesn't work like that baby" Kate said moving closer to them

"But you love each other" Claire said looking back and forth between Mike and Kate.

"Sometimes love isn't enough" Kate said looking at Mike

"Come on let's get you home" Mike said as they walked to Kate's car in silence.

When they arrived back at Kate's Claire was sound asleep in the backseat, Mike carried her inside to bed while Kate turned on the kettle downstairs

"Must have an eventful night she didn't stir once" Mike said making his way into the kitchen where Kate was she didn't respond, Mike came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder

"Kate?" he said softly making her respond

"Sorry…" she said turning around to look at him.

"Kate about what you said before" Mike began saying before she cut him off

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Did you mean what you said? About love not being enough?" he said placing a hand on her cheek

"Yes I did" Kate said pulling away from him "It wasn't enough for you all those years ago, why would it be enough now?" Kate said making her way into the lounge Mike following behind

"I think you should go" Kate said looking at the ground

"Fair enough, I'll call you" he said moving past her

"Please don't" she said softly he almost missed it

"What?" he responded turning on his heel

"I just need some time to focus on Claire right now, I think it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while" Kate said refusing to look at him.

"How long?" he asked opening the door handle

"I'm not sure" she said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Ok, I guess I'll be seeing you then" he said as he walked out the front door closing it behind him.

Kate sank to the floor letting the tears flow she had been holding in for last few hours, I think it's time she took a break not just from Mike but work too…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kate made her way into see Maxine the next day to ask about some temporary leave just so she can focus a little more on Claire and herself.

She knocked on Maxine's office door with Claire in hand she entered and Claire ran up to give Maxine a hug

"Aunty Max!" she said as she embraced her in a hug

"Hello Gorgeous, Kate what do I owe the pleasure" she said as Claire pulled away.

"I wanted to talk to you about taking some leave" Kate said as Maxine looked at her surprised

"Right... Claire why don't you go sit out there and colour make sure we can still see you" Maxine said handing Claire a colouring book and some pencils.

"So Kate tell me what's happened?" Maxine said when Claire had left the room.

"I just need to time to think about things" Kate said pacing back and forth.

Maxine placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her "Kate I may be your Boss but I'm your friend first" Maxine said as Kate took a seat in the chair

"I slept with Mike" Kate blurted out

"WHAT! What, when did this happen?" Maxine said lowering her voice.

"It's the reason Claire ran away she caught us well actually she caught Mike trying to sneak out" Kate said looking at Maxine ashamed

"Wow ok, are you guys together now?" Maxine asked sitting down next to Kate

"No. I told him I need time"

"How do you feel about that?" Maxine asked curiously

"I don't know, it shouldn't have happened I know that I mean he's my Boss" Kate said ashamed

"Kate, I know how you feel about the guy your crazy about him" Maxine said placing a reassuring hand on Kate's arm

"Yeah and it's driving me crazy, how am I supposed to be a good Mother to Claire if I can't sort out my own Life" Kate said looking at Maxine exhausted

"Kate you're an amazing Mother to Claire despite everything that's happening with Mike"

"Thanks Max" Kate said squeezing Maxine's hand.

Maxine arose from the chair and made her way around her desk

"So how long did you want leave for?" Maxine asked looking through her diary

"Um I was hoping for 12 months?" Kate said praying Maxine would approve it.

"Right I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything" Maxine said smiling at her

"Thanks, I best be off I need to sort some things out at home" Kate said arising from her chair

"Remember to look after yourself Kate, your no good to Claire if your exhausted" Maxine said giving Kate a hug.

"Thanks Max" Kate said leaving her office

"Come on kiddo" Kate said to Claire

"Bye Aunty Max" Claire said hoping off her chair and following Kate towards the exit.

12 Months Later:

Kate went to stay with her Mother in Adelaide for her temporary leave her Mother knew exactly what was going on with her because Kate was acting the same way all those years ago when Mike left her.

Kate was hiding a big secret not only from Mike but Maxine she was Pregnant 8 months to be exact. That one night she spent with Mike has linked them together again once more.

Kate hadn't spoken to Mike since she told him not to call her how was she supposed to face him now especially since she was due to give birth in less than a Month. She found out she was 4 Months Pregnant when she came to stay with her Mother for her leave.

She due to go home tomorrow her Mother was going to drive with her back to Cairns and catch a plane back after Kate would give birth.

Kate arrived home after lunch the next day she messaged Maxine the previous day to say she was coming home and she wanted her to come over for Dinner. Kate's Mother took Claire over to Mike's so she could stay with her Dad for a couple of weeks to make up for not getting to see him for the past 12 months.

Kate also didn't want Claire around for when she was going to give birth because then she would need to organise someone to watch her while she was in hospital.

Maxine arrived at Kate's house just after 5 she made her way in towards the Kitchen where Kate was

"Hello stranger, welcome back" Maxine said as Kate turned around she almost dropped her bottle of wine

"I guess you don't want this then" Maxine said placing the wine on the bench and pulling Kate into a hug.

Maxine and Kate were sitting on the couch after dinner

"So does Mike know?" Maxine said taking a sip of wine

"Well not exactly" Kate says placing a hand on her belly.

"When did you find out?" Maxine asked placing her glass on the table

"A few months after I got to Mum's" Kate said shifting to a more comfortable positions

"Are you planning on telling Mike?" Maxine asked curiously

"I don't know I haven't spoken to him in almost a year I'm not sure how he's going to take it me showing up on his doorstep 8 months pregnant",

"He deserves to know Kate, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later before he finds out from someone else" Maxine said placing a comforting hand on Kate's arm

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Kate asked worried

"No, I'm talking about your daughter who as we speak is currently staying with her Dad" Maxine said waiting for Kate to answer

"Shit!" Kate blurted out.

Will Claire tell Mike and ruin Kate's secret?

Or will Kate get a chance to tell Mike herself before she give's birth?


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kate made her way to bed that thinking over about her conversation she had with Maxine, she did have a point how was Mike going to react when he finds out

Kate is Pregnant and with his child again… It was 7 years ago all over again.

Except this time Mike was in the picture even if he didn't know about it…

Kate's Mum went home today as she needed to get back to work and wouldn't be able to come back for Kate's due date. Mike was bringing Claire home early because he had to go out on Patrol.

Kate was sitting on the couch when Claire bursted in with Mike Kate quickly pulled the blanket over her stomach hiding her belly

"Hi Mummy" Claire said giving her Mum a hug and taking her bag upstairs to her room

"Kate..." Mike said standing in the doorway

"Mike, you can come in" Kate said as she felt a sharp pain through her stomach

"So how was your trip away?" Mike said moving inside closing the door behind him.

"Good, we went and stayed with my Mother" Kate said placing a hand on her stomach. Mike could tell something was wrong with Kate but couldn't figure out what

"Are you ok?" he said sitting in the arm chair opposite her

"Yeah, fine" Kate said between her gritted teeth

"You don't look fine" Mike said as Kate shifted her water breaking.

Mike looked at her funny "Did you spill your drink or something?" he said pointing to the water on the floor

"Not exactly... Ahhh" Kate screamed in pain

"What is going on with you!" Mike said moving to knell in front of Kate as she screamed once again in pain.

Claire came running down the stairs after hearing her Mum "Is it happening!" she said stopping next to Kate, Kate nodded her head avoiding Mike's confused gaze

"Dad call Aunty Max" Claire said running back up the stairs

"Why?" he called out after her

"Tell her to meet us at the hospital" Claire called back running down the stairs with aa bag of Kate's.

Kate had prepared a bag aside and ran a drill with Claire before she went to stay at Mike's just in case she went into Labour early.

Claire helped her Mum off the couch as she did the blanket that was hiding Kate's tummy fell

"Kate what the hell, you've been in Labour this whole time! Wait when did this happen? Is it mine?" Mike said all at once Kate yelled at him snapping him out of it

"I know you probably mad and confused (ahh) but do you think we could talk about it after? (ahh)" Kate said as she slowly made her way to the front door.

"Right, sorry" Mike said as he helped Kate to the car to drive her to the hospital.

There would be a few things he'd like to talk about once this was over not just to Kate but Maxine as well!

Mike arrived at the hospital and helped Kate inside while Claire carried her bag, Maxine was already there waiting.

"I think it's best if you stay here Mike, I'll go with her you look after Claire" Maxine said reassuringly touching Mike's arm

"Ah yeah" Mike said not sure what else to say as Maxine took Kate's bag off Claire and followed the nurse as they wheeled Kate off to have her baby.

Kate was in Labour for 9 hours, she had to have an emergency Cancerian because there was loss of Oxygen to the baby if they didn't get the baby out right away Kate would have lost it.

Mike spent the entire time thinking about Kate and why she didn't tell him, he kept pacing back and forth while trying to keep Claire calm even though he was completely scared himself. He didn't know the first thing about a newborn he wasn't there for Ryan or Claire.

He may be super angry at Kate but this time he wanted to do the right thing...

Mike made his way into Kate's room a few hours after Kate had given birth Maxine took Claire to get some dinner to leave them to talk.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mike said slowly making his way over to Kate who was holding the baby in her arms

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mike, I just I didn't know how you'd react" Kate said patting the spot on the bed next to her

"It was a pretty shitty thing to do" Mike said taking a seat

"Did you want to hold him?" Kate said

"It's a boy?" Mike said holding his arms out for Kate to place the baby in his arms

"Yeah, a boy" Kate said smiling at him.

A tear began to fall from Mikes face he was so angry and wanted to tell Kate but when he looked at that innocent face of his new born son he couldn't stay mad for much longer..


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Mike and Kate named their newborn son Benjamin Michael McGregor Flynn. Ben for short. Kate and Mike had a chance to talk things over before Maxine brought Claire in to meet her brother.

Mike told Kate he was going to be involved in his son's life even if that meant they weren't together; he was still mad at Kate for not telling him she was Pregnant but overtime he hoped he could forgive her.

Mike spent almost every day at the hospital with Kate and little Ben he brought so many stuffed toys for Ben that Kate began wondering if he would fit in the crib once she returned home.

It was Kate's last day in hospital she got to go home today she was packing her bag while Mike snuggled Ben.

"So Kate… I was thinking..." Mike began saying before Kate cut him off

"Yes, Mike?" she said looking up from her bag

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" Mike blurted out catching Kate off guard.

"What?" Kate said placing the last of her things in her bag

"Well I've got that big place all to myself and 3 spare bedrooms, how would you feel about moving in? That way I can be closer to help you with Ben" Mike said rocking Ben back and forth who was getting unsettled.

Kate opened her arms as she made her way over to Mike to take Ben from him for a feed. "I don't know Mike, I don't think it would be a good idea" Kate said as she pulled her shirt up to give Ben a feed.

"Come one Kate, like I said I've got 3 spare rooms so you won't be sharing with me you'll have your own space so will Claire and Ben for when he grows up" Mike said looking anywhere but Kate's uncovered breast.

"Do you really want us there? I mean you're a single guy why would you want some woman and her 2 kids living with you" Kate said shifting to burp Ben who was finished drinking

"There my kids to Kate and I want to be there to help you with Ben, with both of them" Mike said sitting on the end of the bed

"Fine for a 6-month trial, I have one condition though" Kate said handing Ben back to Mike

"What's that?" Mike said taking Ben and snuggling him back against his chest

"No leaving your dirty socks around" Kate said laughing,

Mike smiled at her "Deal" he said laughing as Ben made noises at Mike overhearing his Mother's laugh.

Kate made her way over to Mike as Ben looked up at his Dad Kate smiled, this was how she imagined it with Claire the only difference was her and Mike were acting as CO parent's and nothing more, or so she thought.

6 Months Later:

Kate awoke early hours to the sounds of Ben crying, she shifted to sit up when a strong hand touched her back

"You sleep I'll go" Mike said kissing the back of Kate's neck softly as he got out of bed to attend to Ben.

Mike arrived back in the bedroom half and hour later as he slowly hopped into bed Kate snuggled against him as he did

"Everything ok?" Kate asked still half asleep

"Yeah, he just needed a change and feed" Mike said pulling Kate close to him as he drifted back to sleep.

6 Months... it was only supposed to be temporary. Quite a few things had happened in those 6 months, Mike and Kate were fighting a lot of the time about who was going to do the early morning feeds or diaper changing.

Kate was doing a majority of the work while Mike was out a Sea, she was still on her shore maternity leave until next week. Mike took Kate out for a Picnic at the beach to say sorry while Maxine looked after the kids, well one thing led to another and Kate ended up sleeping with Mike...

AGAIN!

They decided to see how things would work if they tried 'dating' for a while and well here they were 6 months later and were a lot happier.

There was only one problem…

They were breaking the rules once again…

Except this time Kate was best friends with the big Boss which was quite an advantage…

Kate was due back at work today everyone knew she was living with Mike because they shared 2 children together but nobody knew they were dating except for Maxine, who didn't have a problem with it as long as they kept it off the ship.

Kate made her way up onto the bridge to set sail for their latest Patrol, it felt good to be back out at Sea but she also missed the kids terribly

"Sir" Kate said as she entered the bridge

"X, good to have you back" Mike said smiling as she stood next to his spot in the Captain's chair.

"Everyone's aboard Sir, nice to see you back X" Charge said making his way to his station on the bridge.

"Thanks Charge" Kate said taking a seat in the Navigator seat

"Right lets set sail then" Mike said looking at Swaine who was at the controls

"Yes Sir" Swaine said taking Hammersley out to Sea for their Patrol.

"How's the little munchkins Ma'am, Sir?" Swaine asked when no one else was on the bridge, Chloe goes to school with Claire so Swaine knows about Mike and Kate.

"Their good, Ben's growing up so fast" Mike said pulling out a photo of Claire holding Ben.

"Adorable, it's always hard when they grow up though" Swaine said handing the photo back to Mike

"It sure is, I remember when Claire was just a little baby now she's all grown up" Kate said smiling as she looked out to sea.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Mike couldn't help but think about what it would have been like if he had of stuck around to find out about Claire what it would be like raising her together.

Mike couldn't help but stare at Kate while she looked out to sea he could see the smile disappear from her face when she spoke about Claire,

"Excuse me" she said turning around and making her exit out of the bridge to get some fresh air. But really it was any excuse to get out of there before Mike or Swaine saw her cry.

Mike knew exactly what Kate was doing so he followed after her less than 5 minutes later "Swaine you have the bridge" Mike said arising from the Captain's chair

"Yes Sir" Swaine said smiling as Mike exited the same way Kate did.

"Kate?" Mike said walking up behind Kate who was leaning against the railing looking out to sea

"Sorry..." Kate said wiping the tears away from her face as she turned to face Mike

"Don't be, I know I wish I was there too" Mike said rubbing Kate's arm in comfort

"How did you know?" Kate said sniffling, Mike pulled her into a hug

"You get this look, when you talk about Claire" Mike said resting his head above Kates.

Kate wrapped her arms around Mike as she snuggled into his chest

"I'm here now" Mike said kissing the top of Kate's head

"I know" Kate said hugging him tighter as he pulled her close.

Mike and Kate pulled apart when they heard Charge and 2Dad's voice

"Right, carry on X" Mike said as Charge and 2Dad's came around the corner

"Sir" Kate said smiling as she walked past them back onto the bridge.

"Sir, your requested on the bridge" Charge said as Mike watched Kate descend back to the bridge

"Sure thing Charge I'll be up there in a second" Mike said as they left Mike made his way up to the bridge everyone was running around like headless chickens.

A couple holidaying on their family yacht were capsized by a freak wave Hammersley was the closest asset to help rescue them.

"What's happening Swaine?" Mike said entering the bridge.

"We've got a distress call Sir, a yacht has capsized" Swaine said handing him the coordinates

"Right X set a course" Mike said handing them to Kate

"Yes Sir" Kate said taking it and entering the coordinates into the Navigation system.

Hammersley arrived there in just under 30minutes Kate took a RHIB out with Charge, 2Dad's and Swaine the young couple were residing on top bottom of the yacht that capsized they had got there just in time for when they rescued them the yacht sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"So what happened?" Mike said standing in the doorway of the Ward room while Swaine checked over the couple of the yacht.

"We were hit by a rogue wave and were capsized" the lady said as Swaine finished checking her over.

"We'll get you back to Port and get in contact with the local police about your yacht" Mike said as he left making his way back up to the bridge.

"How are they Sir?" Kate asked as Mike entered the bridge

"Recovering in Auster as we speak" Mike said smiling at her.

"Set a course home X" Mike said sitting in the Captain's chair

"Yes Sir" Kate said doing as Mike asked.

Hammersley arrived in Port just after lunch the local Police were waiting at the docks to talk to the owners of the yacht and Maxine was waiting there with Ben and Claire.

"My little Man!" Kate said as she made her way over to Maxine picking Ben up from his pram and giving him a big hug, Claire ran up to Mike

"Daddy!" Claire squealed as she jumped into her Dad's arms

"Hi Peanut" Mike said giving her a big cuddle

"How long you home for this time Daddy?" Claire said

"Not sure Peanut" Mike said placing Claire back down as he walked beside Kate and Maxine.

"Hammersley is in port for 2 weeks for a service" Maxine said as Claire walked ahead pushing Ben's pram.

"Someone will be happy about that" Kate said looking towards Claire who was doing wheelies with Ben's pram, thank god Ben was in the safety of his Mother's arms.

Later that night Kate made her way into the bedroom after putting Ben and Claire to bed, Mike made his way in from the ensuite

"Did they go down ok?" Mike asked getting into bed

"Yeah, Ben looked so peaceful I didn't want to leave him" Kate said getting in next to Mike

"I don't know if I can do this" Kate said looking at Mike

"You're not having second thoughts about us are you?" Mike asked a little worried.

"No! Of course not! I just mean I don't know if I can go out to Sea and leave Ben and Claire" Kate said placing a reassuring hand on Mikes.

"It'll get easier Kate" Mike said grabbing Kate's hand

"I know it's just, when I had Claire I didn't go out to Sea until I got posted here that was 6 years Mike every day I got to stay home and raise her. I don't know if I can go back out to Sea and not spend every day with Ben and Claire" Kate said shifting to snuggle into Mike's chest.

"It won't be the same on board without you" Mike said as Kate snuggled into his chest

"I know, how about we talk to Max tomorrow see what she can do" Kate said looking up at him.

"At least we won't have to hide our relationship" Mike said looking down at her as he kissed her passionately.

"I guess that's one perk" Kate said giggling as Mike flipped Kate so he was hovering above her

"I love you Kate, you know that right?" he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I do and I love you just as much, maybe a little more" Kate said giggling and placing a hand on Mike's cheek.

"There's no way you could possibly love me more" Mike said leaning down and kissing Kate passionately.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

2 years later:

Kate has had a shore posting since that night her and Mike spoke about her not leaving the kids.

Mike stayed on Hammersley which worked out for them both, he got to do something he loved and Kate got to do something she loved, Being a Mother to their 2 beautiful kids.

Claire is now 9, she was so much like her Mother just as Bossy. Ben is now 2 turning 3 in a couple of Months. Kate was glad to be around for his first steps and his first words which was 'Dada' Mike was extremely proud Kate not so much she would continuously say 'Mama' behind Mike's back in hopes that he would learn it before learning Dada.

Claire was the best big brother to Ben always looked out for him and tease him sometimes like big sisters do, but she was always there to look after him whenever he was hurt or sad.

Kate couldn't help but smile at how caring and loving Claire was towards her little brother, she had always wished she had a relationship with her siblings like that growing up but her older brother left home at 16 and she never heard from him again, he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

But Kate dealt with it in her own way.

She loved seeing Claire snuggle with Ben on the couch when they watched a movie or how she helped Kate put him to bed each night. Mike enjoyed being out at sea but he enjoyed being home with Kate and the kids more. When Hammersley was on leave Mike spent every second with Kate and the kids, he even got Maxine to look after the kids for a while so he could have some alone time with Kate.

This isn't a fairy tale but let's just say for now Kate and Mike are living happily together with 2 beautiful children.


End file.
